role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Vernonn's Thugs
Vernonn's Thugs (ヴァーノンズ 刺客 Baanon's Shikaku) were a group of intergalactic alien thugs and worked for their boss Vernonn. They were conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality All four of Vernonn's thugs didn't show much personality upon arrival and merely acts as mindless grunts for Vernonn, hardly saying anything and mainly just fought with Vernonn. From what was seen, Vernonn's thugs appeared to be all fight-happy and bloodthirsty, and very eager to seize lands. History Debut and Death: The Robot of My Dreams Vernonn and his four alien thugs first appeared to invade the city of Tacoma, Washington along with his alien thugs in an attempt to take it over, completely unaware of Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi's fight down below. Neo SquidMask and FlamingoMask then ran in and fought off the thugs; Neo SquidMask fought off the other four alien thugs while FlamingoMask fought off Vernonn himself, however he found Vernonn to be quite cheap to fight, especially since he kept dodging his attacks. Then all of a sudden, some loud rumblings can be heard coming from underground; AdonisGoji had arrived unexpectedly. Vernonn thought that AdonisGoji was just another "cheap trick" used by FlamingoMask and then ordered his gang to stop them. The alien thugs then turned their attention to AdonisGoji and all run, charging at him. However that would turn out to be a big mistake; AdonisGoji's eyes and chest flash red, as does his scutes briefly, before then his mouth glowing, then firing out his Devastation Beam, blasting it all of the alien thugs. The alien thugs are then blasted by the destructive ray, vaporizing them in seconds. Vernonn then went and tried to fight off AdonisGoji, but little did he know that he would soon join them.... Abilities * Flight: All four of Vernonn's thugs could fly at unknown speeds. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: All four of Vernonn's thugs were fairly skilled in melee combat. * Size Change: All four of Vernonn's thugs could change their size from normal to kaiju-sized. Trivia * Originally there was going to be up to six members, but they were cut down to just being four. * Also originally the other four alien thugs were going to have their own names (the scrapped names being Dyyron, Furtogaar, Cabron and Jenjora) but the idea was scrapped, as Gallibon the Destroyer found it to be not worth giving them any names. ** Eventually, one member of Vernonn's group would be named Cabron. * Only one member had about one line, the rest were silent. The one-line speaking alien thug was simply named Alien Thug #1. * In the RP they were named as Alien Thugs. * They are the first monsters to be killed by AdonisGoji. * While Vernonn is a parody of Vennos and the TV Skeletons (two most notorious GyaosKing485 villains), the alien thugs don't appear to be a specific parody of any bad villains, but do mock the bland and poorly-written mooks in general. ** They were originally supposed to be more of a straight-up parody of Vennos's gang of alien monsters, but this was cut/not done due to Gallibon thinking that there wasn't enough material to go around and "getting lost in translation". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)